1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a foundation column for use in supporting a structure such as a post-frame building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical post-frame buildings include a series of wooden columns set into the earth and positioned in a geometric configuration generally corresponding to the desired perimeter of a post-frame building. A distal end of each column is set into the earth, while a proximal end is affixed to a truss. Note that for the purposes of this document, the reference point with respect to the use of the words “distal” and “proximal” is taken as the highest point on the post-frame building in question.
The body of each column is joined to an adjacent column via a number of generally horizontally placed planks. Such a horizontally placed plank positioned adjacent the earth is generally referred to as a skirt board or a splash board, while a horizontal plank joining adjacent columns and positioned a distance from the earth is generally referred to as a girt. After the skirt board and girts are affixed to the columns, a siding member is attached to the skirt board and girts to define an exterior of the post-frame building. Similarly, adjacent trusses are joined together by wooden planks referred to as purlins. Generally, purlins are positioned substantially transverse to the trusses. A roofing member can be affixed to the trusses via the purlin to form an exterior roof of the post-frame building.
Typically, to construct a post-frame building, a series of holes are bored into the earth about the perimeter of the building. The depth of these holes can be, e.g., three to five feet, with adjacent holes being placed on, e.g. four to ten foot centers. After the holes are formed, a concrete pad can be positioned in the distal most (i.e., bottom) portion of the hole. Generally, the concrete pad comprises a precast concrete pad having a generally cylindrical shape. In situ poured concrete pads may also be utilized. After each hole receives a concrete pad, a column is set into each hole and the holes are back-filled with, e.g., gravel to maintain the columns in a vertical orientation. Generally, either solid wood columns or laminated wood columns are utilized in post-frame construction. Laminated columns are typically formed of three or more 2×6-inch boards or 2×8-inch boards positioned side by side to form the column. Both the solid and laminated wood columns which are set into the earth must be treated with a wood preservative to prevent degradation thereof due to, e.g., insect damage, and/or damage from the elements, e.g., moisture. Planting treated wood columns in the ground can, potentially, have an adverse impact on the environment.
Alternatives to wood support columns set into the earth are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,139, filed on Feb. 28, 2002, issued on Nov. 15, 2005 and entitled “PRECAST CONCRETE COLUMN FOR USE IN POST-FRAME CONSTRUCTION”, the entire disclosure of which is hereby explicitly incorporated by reference herein. Additional support columns are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,980,034, filed Mar. 21, 2006, issued Jul. 19, 2012 and entitled “STRUCTURAL COLUMN WITH FOOTING STILT”, the entire disclosure of which is hereby explicitly incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,574,841, filed Sep. 26, 2007, issued Aug. 18, 2009 and entitled “METHOD OF ERECTING A WALL HAVING A VERTICALLY ADJUSTABLE HINGED SUPPORT COLUMN”, the entire disclosure of which is hereby explicitly incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,713, filed Aug. 13, 2004, issued Mar. 18, 2008 and entitled “HINGED SUPPORT COLUMN”, the entire disclosure of which is hereby explicitly incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,351, filed Mar. 5, 2004, issued Oct. 2, 2007 and entitled “HINGED SUPPORT COLUMN”, the entire disclosure of which is hereby explicitly incorporated by reference herein.